Isshevge
Issehvge, or Black Beast in when spoken in Galactic Standard Basic, was a black-furred Wookiee who served as a part of the Mercenary Star crew during the Galactic Civil War. Biography Early Life Born into slavery in the year 68 BBY on Trandosha, Isshevge grew up doing manual labor for about 20 years. Around 62 BBY, Isshevge's parents were both executed infront of the young Wookiee for being too old to be useful anymore. The 6-year-old Wookiee had attempted to run at the executioner, but in turn was met with a blade to the face, giving him a scar over his right eye. He spent the next 14 years working, plotting, and getting stronger, and eventually, Isshevge finally found the perfect opportunity to escape. Breaking his shackles, Isshevge had escaped his sleeping quarters, violently murdering any Trandoshan in his way as he made it to an unguarded Trandoshan Transport. Getting inside a ship he had cleaned on an almost daily basis, watching the crewmembers operate the ship, Isshevge would mimic what they did, starting the ship and flying it off-world. Krel Drazzo He crash landed on the swamp world of Nal Hutta and was brought in by the Hutt Embassy, as his strength was seen as something that the Hutt's could use, granting him a job as their a bodyguard. Still lacking the skills necessary, the Hutts granted him access to one of their best-trained fighters, Krel Drazzo. During his several years of service, Isshevge had not only mastered hand to hand combat, but he had befriended Krel Drazzo, being one of the few beings on Nal Hutta to speak Shyriiwook. At the age of 40, Isshevge had been relieved of his duties, granted his own ship as well as a pair of blast knuckles and an ion stunner. Krel Drazzo had been granted permission to accompany Isshevge on his journey, boarding his YT-1930 Light Freighter. The two spent the next couple of years going to different planets, taking jobs and killing targets to rack up a fair amount of credits. In the year 4 BBY, Krel Drazzo peacefully passed away in his sleep due to old age. Burying him on his home planet, Tatooine, Isshevge decided to spend his remaining days on the sandy planet. Three years went by, and Isshevge came across a Jawa holding a small cloth pouch, offering it to the Wookie. Isshevge gave him a handful of credits before taking the bag and opening it, inside the bag was Isshevge's first encounter with RJF, a popular yet still, mostly unknown refined drug that had made its appearance four years prior to this. Ingesting it, Isshevge became overwhelmed with how good it was, his eyes glazing over as he had wanted more, but he was soon knocked unconscious by a group of pirates. Isshevge was then sold into slavery along with his YT-1930 to an Ugnaught, with whom he spent the next year of his life enslaved to. Freedom Once More The YT-1930 eventually touched down within Dravian Starport, where the Ugnaut slaver would round up Issehvge and begin to take him outside. Outside of the ship, Issehvge seemingly got bored and proceeded to choke the Ugnaut, though pulling too hard and separating the creatures head from the rest of his body. This triggered an explosive device on his neck collar, though a nearby Bastilla Ann was able to disable it and allow Issehvge to rip it off without consequence. Bal Vlistish then met up with the two and was impressed by the Wookiee's work. Deeming the 1930 fit for escape, the Wookiee and Mandalorian proceeded to render all TIE fighters in the hanger bay useless and proceeded back to the ship to make their escape. Issehvge would help pilot the ship, and plot course to Mandalore. Clan Vyc Upon arriving in a nearby town, the Wookiee decided to wander off while the rest of the group shopped for new gear. Whilst wandering, he made his way to a nearby homestead and proceeded to break and enter into the home. He then robbed and killed a man inside the building, before Vlistish would hurry him out before anybody saw. Issehvge would then make his way to the Vyc stronghold with Ann and Aegis (who had snuck onboard earlier) when Vhlistish stole the YT-1930 and left them behind. Arriving at the stronghold, Issevhge would stay the night with everyone else and would head off with them to dispatch a pirate gang in the morning. Upon returning to the town, the group would find a female Twi'lek slicer onboard their ship and would question her, before she escaped. They later returned to the stronghold and made their way to the world of Dileth after. Rebel Mission Arriving at the coordinates provided by the rebel cell, the group was quickly briefed on the mission and the one conducted beforehand by some of their own men. Issehvge would remain on guard during the entire mission, until sometime after Vlistish had gone missing, and Aegis had spotted a figure in a hazmat suit. Issehvge, along with all others attacked the figure before it retreated. The group would then find a room containing Specimen-Six and after a fight with the creature, Issehvge would land a hit on the creature that would knock it out. Isshevge would remain silent for most of the rest of the mission, though he did down a vail of a substance used as the primary ingredient in a drug he was addicted to. This would later cause the Wookiee to get sick, and remain in his cabin for most of the next trip, though he did help to move a gold plated pedestal. Afterward, on another mission for Ann, Isshevge stayed mostly by his side and helped to carry a wasted Dijkstra. Personality and Traits Issehvge was very often aggressive and hostile if he felt the need to be so, namely if he saw a way to gain credits in which someone stood in his way. He was also seen to be extremely aware and proud of his extreme strength, often looking down on others who he considered weak. He was, however, capable of gratitude as seen when Bastilla Ann helped to save him from his explosive collar, as he became extremely loyal to him after. Gear and Equipment Issehvge's weapons of choice were a pair of blast knuckles, two brass-knuckle like weapons worn on the fist that will fire off a blaster bolt upon the user punching a target. He would use this despite the strain the weapon could cause. Trivia Category:Wookie Category:Mercenary Category:Character Category:Male Category:Rebellion Era Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Wookiee